The invention concerns a rubber elastic sealing ring between two concentric machine components moved towards each other and holding the sealing ring held in place within a groove in the first machine component opening towards the second machine component and formed from a groove bottom and groove sides, the sealing ring seating, with a dynamic sealing edge, on a peripheral surface of a second machine component which forms a first wedge-shaped gap together with a first surface extending from the dynamic sealing edge towards the low pressure side N, the sealing ring forming a second wedge-shaped gap with an outer peripheral surface supported on the bottom of the groove opening toward the low pressure side N, the sealing ring defining a first plane orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the second machine component and intersecting the dynamic sealing edge beyond which a first and a second sealing ring section, separated by a cut, extend towards the high pressure side H, whereby the first sealing section is defined by at least one surface with one end at the dynamic sealing edge and the second sealing ring section protrudes beyond the first sealing ring section towards the high pressure side H and is formed by the outer peripheral surface and by a fourth and fifth plane intersecting each other and forming a shoulder and a line of intersection which is separated from the bottom of the groove and which defines a second plane running parallel to the longitudinal axis.
A seal of this type is known in the art through DE 37 38 512 A1.
With the conventional seal, the sealing ring is surrounded at the low pressure side by a conically shaped support ring. The support ring largely accepts the forces acting on the sealing ring when pressure is applied so that the dynamic sealing edge is pressure relieved. Furthermore, a first wedge-shaped gap is arranged between the support ring and the sealing ring into which the sealing ring is drawn when pressure is applied. The first wedge-shaped gap is thereby closed by the application of pressure. A second wedge-shaped gap is provided for on the groove bottom of the conventional sealing ring and is closed by further application of pressure to pressure relieve the dynamic sealing edge. By means of the tilt in the angle of the gaps and the roughness of the diagonal surfaces of the support ring, it is possible to adjust the pressuring force of the dynamic sealing edge to the particular pressure and material conditions.
Although the dynamic sealing edge is pressure relieved by the reaction of the conventional sealing ring to the application of pressure, a wedge-shaped gap, necessary for the return transport performance of a sealing ring, is not formed. Completely absent is a pressing gradient formed towards the low pressure side and having a flat dependence. For these reasons the dynamic sealing edge can be destroyed by extrusion and the life-time of the sealing ring can be reduced.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to further improve the conventional sealing configuration in such a fashion that the gap between the machine components is securely sealed even in an unpressurized state and improved endurance is exhibited in the pressurized state.